


Imagine Sonny Visiting You at the Hospital

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, LLF Comment Project, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Sonny visits you after you've had major surgery.





	Imagine Sonny Visiting You at the Hospital

Sonny can hear your soft breaths as he leans down to kiss you on the forehead. The faint smell of your shampoo reminds him of when you showered together, the night before you went to the hospital for your scheduled surgery. He held you close, rocked you in his arms. _It’s gonna be ok. I promise._

Five hours of surgery. Another one in the recovery room. But finally you’ve been brought to the ward. You’re still half asleep and knocked out from the anesthesia. His Sleeping Beauty. He smiles.

Your fingers are intertwined, as they usually are when you’re together, awake or not.

_I don’t know what I’d do without you._

A flutter. A tremble. You’re finally waking up. The corners of his mouth are rising in perfect sync with you opening your eyes.

*

There he is.

He’s light. He’s love. How amazing is it that you found each other? That he’s the first thing you get to see when you wake up every morning - be it in your cozy downtown apartment or at the hospital.

With him at your side, you know you can do it. “It” = anything.

“I’m here, love. You’re fine. The surgery went perfectly.”

_Sonny._

Your mouth feels miserably dry, but before you can say anything, he’s already reaching for the glass of water at the bedside table. 

You take a sip, two, three, until a low, humming ache in your side makes you moan in discomfort. 

His brows furrow. 

“Are you alright? Want me to call the nurse?”

“I’m okay,” you whisper. 

His features relax slightly. He usually hides his emotions well – as a SVU detective he had to learn this the hard way. But the wrinkles around his eyes are still quivering ever so subtle.

“Are you sure?"

You nod. 

And then Sonny’s lips are on yours.

"Love you, doll. Missed you." 

It’s only been a few hours since he drove you here this morning. What an adorable dork.

“Love you, too,” you mumble against him. 

He sighs and pulls back. Suddenly a change comes over his face. He looks determined. Determined to cheer you up and make you feel better in any way he can.

When he speaks again, his voice is a little louder than the situation requires. 

“Sooo, I brought you a few things.”

Sonny reaches down into a bag next to your bed that you hadn’t noticed before.

“Charger, toothbrush, pj’s, …. And this!

A huge gift bag.

He holds it up with the a proud, boyish smile and begins unpacking it for you:

Hogwarts House socks.  
A handwritten card.  
Your favorite LUSH hand lotion.  
Homemade golden cookies wrapped in cellophane. (Butterscotch? Peanut butter? It _better_ be peanut butter.) 

And then …

“His name is Snow.” 

A Husky pup plushy. With (duh) blue eyes – about the same shade as Sonny’s.

Letting out a small noise of joy, you take the plush toy out of his hands.

“Oh my gosh … He’s so cute!" 

“Another one for the collection.” 

“Thanks, baby.”

Sonny gets up from his chair and sits down next to you on the bed and takes your hand in his. 

“Snow’s gonna take care of you when I’m not around.” 

You give him a mock quizzical look.

“Planning on going somewhere?"

“Without you? Never.“

“Promise?”

Promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***  
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
